1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the printing of a sheet of material with a single color ink in a manner to produce a multicolor appearance and more particularly, the printing of metallic foil in this manner for use as a decorative wrap for flower pots, and the like, with the foil being laminated to a plastic sheet or film, such as polypropylene or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When printing paper or other sheet material or webs to produce a multicolor appearance, it is conventional to utilize a printing press with individual printing stations for each color required. Each printing station on the press is filled with ink of the color desired and each color of ink must be individually matched to the color standard desired. Additionally, each printing station on the press must be kept in register by careful adjustments on the press and each printing station requires a separate and individually made and mounted print cylinder, drum, plate, or the like. This conventional technique has been used extensively with various types of printing devices and materials. It is also known to print on metallic foil, such as aluminum foil, with certain areas of the foil being left uncoated so that the foil or substrate is visible. This technique has been employed in making various types of decorative paper and foil wrapping material. Also, metallic foil printed with a single color for use as decorative wrapping, including wrapping for flower pots, and the like, has been used.